caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gurahl
The Gurahl and their kinfolk were supposedly wiped out of Great Britain before the Romans arrived; most of them were killed by the Garou themselves. The Corax have always said there were a "couple of" survivors. Hidden in the Umbra, hidden by friendly Fae, these Gurahl kept out of sight and avoided the Garou. Most Garou in the chronicle believe them to be extinct; the Fianna Galliards sing powerful dirges bemoaning their fate in the War of Rage. If the Gurahl choose to reveal themselves to the Protectorate of Wandering Moon, it would only be because they feel like the Garou have fundamentally changed and become a more spiritually enlightened people. Traditionally, Gurahl have walked alone since the War of Rage. However, Y Garn Goch in the Brecon Beacons has become a sacred place for the Gurahl and the small village of Bethlehem is composed exclusively of Gurahl kinfolk, a secret that the Gurahl hold onto tightly. Any Gurahl native to Wales probably come from there and many Gurahl born elsewhere eventually visit Y Garn Goch for reasons the Bear People keep close to their hearts. The total number of active Gurahl in the game should be extremely limited and their kinfolk extremely protective of them and secretive about it to everyone else, including other kinfolk and the Garou. The Sept of the Black Spring with kinfolk in Penwyllt are Fianna of the Children of Dire who are extremely xenophoic and hostile to the Garou of the Borderlands Protectorate. The Gurahl avoid them at all costs. Gurahl Tribes Forest Walkers, Ice Stalkers, Mountain Guardians and River Keepers all pass through Bethlehem and hold Fests there with kin and any other Gurahl that happens to be coming and going from Y Garn Goch themselves. When a Gurahl cub born in the village comes of age and is nearing their First Change, the next Gurahl to pass through becomes their "uncle" and takes them up to Y Garn Goch and fosters them. They might join their mentor's tribe or choose another. Concept Suggestions *You were passing through the region, either coming or going from Y Garn Goch when you met someone of interest and significance. You linger in the area because of them. Its foolish to stay in place for too long but your heart is full of love (romantic or otherwise) for this person and you don't want to leave them behind. *The spirits have led you to Wandering Moon. For now, you simply watch carefully and quietly but you might aid the Garou should the occaison arise, its in your nature to do so. *You are not just a Gurahl, but the blood of the Tylwyth Teg runs in your veins. You may even have a friend or ally among the Fae and its because of them that you are in the region, on an extended visit. *You are convinced that Arturus the Bear King sleeps in an umbral den somewhere in the region. You have come hunting for it, obsessed with the idea of finding him and being on hand for him to awaken from hiberation at the time his people need him most- which will be soon.